There was a time
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is a one-shot about Jenny and Jethro, based on one of the episodes, but I sadly forgot the name… Anyway they are in Jenny's house and Gibbs is just about to leave as Jenny stops Gibbs Will they have a second chance or not? Thanks to a guest review I know now what this episode It is 5x09 Lost and Found


**This is a one-shot about Jenny and Jethro, based on one of the episodes, but I sadly forgot the name… Anyway they are in Jenny's house and Gibbs is just about to leave as Jenny stops him. Will they have a second chance or not? This is my first Jibbs Fanfiction ever, so I hope you like it anyway…**

* * *

There was a time…

"There was a time when I would have asked you to stay and wouldn't accept a "no" for an answer…", Jenny says as Gibbs is about to leave the house. He can hear the regret and sadness in her voice, he knows she would do anything to change the past, and so would he. They may have not the chance to undo their decisions, but there is a chance to create a future with everything they ever wanted. "Has it changed?", Gibbs asks hopefully, while he steps one step back from the door. This is maybe the chance he has been waiting for since Jenny showed up here in D.C. He always regretted that he let her go, back then in Paris and hasn't tried to stop her. Instead of answering his question, Jenny just looks at him and their eyes instantly lock. Gibbs can read her like a book and she knows that. Everything they have to say is written all over their faces and not a single word is needed. Jenny always manages to hide her real emotions, but with Gibbs? It has always been different. He was always able to look through her mask and so was she. Jenny still can't believe that she is one of the few – or maybe the only one – who can get Gibbs to show his feelings.

Both have the exact same expression on their faces and Gibbs steps a little bit closer to Jenny. She cannot help but to look at his soft, smooth lips that are only inches away from her. It has been too long since she last felt them and she desperately wants to have this feeling again. It was her biggest mistake to leave him, the love of her life. She though that her career was more important, but that was wrong. _What does she have? She may be the first female director of the NCIS, but what has she really? She has no family, no kids, no Jethro…She is unhappy with her life and all that because she left him_… If there was a chance to travel back into the past and to change the events, she would do it...but there isn't…

All this does not matter right now because she has the feeling that she may get a second chance. A second chance to do it right this time, to do what her heart wants and not her brain, to make the right decisions: to tell him how she feels about him. Right now there is only one thing that truly matters and that is to win him back. Suddenly she feels Gibbs strong hands onto her hips what sends sparkles through her entire body. _Oh God! How she missed that!"_ It has always been like that. The sparkles, the teasing and the flirting…His hands pull her even closer to his body, so that their faces are only inches away from each other. His head comes closer and she is unable to breathe as she feels his hot, steady breath against her skin. The feeling sends shiver through her body and she almost loses her control. She would like nothing better than to feel his lips right now, but she is still not sure if it is that what he wants. All her doubts are gone as she feels his lips finally touch hers.

Nothing around them matters anymore and their bodies immediately fill with the familiar warmth. It feels incredible and Jenny is not able to think straight anymore. His taste hasn't change at all and he still smells the same as in Paris. She is taken back to the night when they first slept together and she instantly has to smile under his lips. He opens his mouth a bit and his tongue slides over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Jenny instinctively opens her mouth a gap and his tongue slips in to explore every inch of it. She is sure that if Gibbs hasn't held her she would surely fall because the feeling is just so overwhelming. After a while they have to break apart in need for air and they press their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths. For a while nobody says something and there is only the sound of their heavy breathing.

After some more minutes, Gibbs breaks the comfortable silence by saying in a soft and hushed voice: "I love you Jen… I always have and I should have never let you go…" Obviously surprised by his statement, Jenny struggles to find the right words. "Jethro…It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I left and I regret it every day…When I left you, I thought it was the best for us, but I was wrong. It was the biggest mistake I ever made and I'm sorry, Jethro…" Jenny knows exactly what Gibbs is about to say, so she quickly puts her hand over his mouth to silence him. She isn't ready yet… "I never stopped loving you and when I saw you again here in D.C. I actually realized what I missed and…" This time it is Jenny who is silence, but not by Jethro's hands but by his lips once again on hers. It has always been his favourite method to stop her from talking. Sometimes it was really annoying because when she was actually discussing something with him and he would just kiss her, she wasn't able to think straight anymore so she wouldn't know what she was going to say afterwards. Of course he knew that and took advantage of it, but mostly she had nothing to complain about. When she now thinks about the time with Jethro, she realizes that it has been the best time of her life and that she never was as happy as she was in Paris.

As they break apart once again, Jenny puts her hand on his cheek and gently strokes is with her thumb, as she says: "I love you to Jethro and I always want to be with you…Nothing is going to change that…

**The End**

* * *

**So…that's it… I hope you like it and a review would be really, really lovely. So thanks in adavance…**


End file.
